


Paradise

by Snailhair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Cas, Companion story to Heat, Confessions of love, First Time Sex, Fluff, Humor, Innocent Cas, M/M, Motel, Pie, Sex, Smut, Tender Sex, Top Dean, air conditioner, animalistic Dean, virgin Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/pseuds/Snailhair
Summary: Castiel comes to Dean's aid after he receives a weary prayer and helps him fix more than just the air conditioner. (Companion story to "Heat")





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, to make sure that I don't offend anyone, I have included the "Rape/Non-con" tag in the description of this story as a precaution. Hopefully, this version will give you more insight to Castiel's POV, and provide you with a better understanding of the story as a whole. So, without further ado, I give you "Paradise." :) Enjoy!

Castiel took a deep breath of night air, filling his lungs with the scent of his father's creation. The angel's eyes wandered toward the sky, where small fragments of shifting light gleamed in the black sheet of space above him. He was alone again, standing near an open field with his head tilted far back in wonder. The low summer night breeze tossed around the long hem of his coat while he studied the heavens.

A dull ache grew in Castiel's chest as he glanced from one distant star to another. His mind was clouded with worry and unanswered questions. Was he on the path that his father had intended for him to follow? Was Castiel truly meant to be on earth, cast out of heaven in exile? What purpose was there for him among humans? The angel sighed deeply. Answers seemed to be so far out of his reach...

“ _Cas._ ”

Castiel's eyes fell from the sky at the sound of Dean's voice in his mind. The man sounded weary as he prayed, almost in need of assistance. Cas dismissed his own thoughts in order to give Dean's voice more attention.

“ _Can... Can you help me for a minute?_ ” Dean prayed.

The angel took one last look at the night sky before flying to Dean's location. It didn't matter what Dean needed. Castiel had secretly vowed to always come to his aid. Cas landed in a dark motel room by a far wall. The only source of light in the room came from the street light beyond the window, glowing against the curtain.

Castiel could instantly tell that the temperature of the room was extremely high. The air was thick with humidity, making it difficult for his vessel to consume oxygen. His body was already beginning to perspire, attempting to protecting itself against the harsh heat.

Dean was sitting on the edge of one of the beds nearby, and it was apparent that he was being effected by the temperature as well. His shirt was removed, displaying his broad shoulders, tight back, and strong torso glistening with sweat. Castiel secretly watched Dean's wet, bare chest extend and retract a few times with his breathing, before letting his presence be known.

“Hello, Dean,” the angel said quietly.

Dean's head turned to look up at him. Castiel noted that perspiration was rolling down the sides of his familiar face. The angel met the man's emerald stare, once again taken by how avowed his eyes were. They held this stare for a moment before Dean seemed to finally locate his voice.

“Er, Cas,” he said, his tone gruff, “Can you fix the air conditioner? The damn thing's broken and I'm roasting alive in here.”

Castiel looked around his current position, scanning the room to find an object that might have the capability to condition air. The angel could feel a few droplets of sweat forming on his own brow as he searched the area. But he was at a loss. Castiel didn't know what Dean was talking about. He looked back down at Dean nearby, who seemed to be gawking at him.

“The air conditioner?” Castiel repeated, unsure of what he was looking for.

Dean pointed forward across the room to a bulky machine by the window.

“That,” the man explained, “Fix it. I can hardly breathe.”

Not wanting to disappoint the man he admired most, Castiel made his way across the humid room. The machine was large and box-like, sitting on the floor by the wall. Castiel leaned over it a bit, observing the object from above. He had never tinkered with any such contraption before. Perhaps Dean thought Castiel would be able to fix it because he healed him so often. But Castiel's grace could only repair things of a spiritual or bodily nature. Not machinery...

“I'm sorry, Dean,” Castiel turned back to say.

He watched the man's throat quiver and swallow in the dark. Dean's green eyes were large and searching all over him, seeming almost distant.

“I cannot fix it,” Cas uttered, feeling slightly ashamed that he couldn't be of more help.

Castiel felt a drop of sweat roll down his own temple as he waited for Dean's reply. The angel realized that there was something different about the man, now. Dean's glistening chest was heaving a little quicker. His mouth was dangling open, allowing air to rasp in and out between his full lips. And there was a look in his eyes that Castiel had never witnessed before; a strong emotion that appeared almost... _rabid_.

The moment Castiel recognized this, Dean stood quickly from the bed. The half-clothed man stumbled forward in the dark, reaching out to clutch the angel's coat. Castiel stood solidly as Dean suddenly yanked the fabric down his arms and discarded both of his jackets on the floor. An odd sensation seemed to jolt through Cas's lower stomach with Dean's actions. The angel gulped, watching and feeling Dean forcefully pull at his tie. Why was Dean disrobing him? Why was he behaving so erratically? And why were his actions making Cas's heart rate increase? Something was beginning to stir in Castiel's lower half. Perhaps he needed to ask these questions out loud.

“Dean,” Cas breathed, “What are you -”

“ _Shhh_ ,” Dean interrupted, giant eyes glued to his work.

Castiel's heart picked up more speed as the man's strong hands took fierce grips of his sweat-soaked white shirt. Castiel was almost unable to move when Dean ripped the two sides apart, sending the buttons tumbling to the floor. A large electric pulse shot toward the angel's pelvis, causing his mouth to fall open and his veins to engorge with blood. A severe urge to thrust his hips seemed to be manifesting. What was happening?

Dean let Castiel's white shirt fall to the floor before pausing to look over his exposed top half. Dean's forest eyes appraised Castiel vividly, searching his bare wet torso with hunger. Castiel stared at Dean's glistening face in the dark as he listened to his own heart pounding in his eardrums. Was Dean searching for something on his person? Was there something about Cas's vessel that Dean needed – or wanted – to see?

The man suddenly reached out to the angel's waist next, his slippery hands attempting to undo Castiel's belt. These strange desperate actions that Dean was performing were not only making Castiel's physical form respond, but making him question Dean's mental state, too. Had some strange sickness come over him? Was the extreme heat effecting his state of mind? Castiel reached down to grab the man's wrists near his belt. Dean's fierce green eyes flashed to look up at him at once.

“Dean,” Castiel repeated, feeling worried, “What are you doing?”

A small noise escaped the man's throat in reply. Castiel searched his features, hoping to discover an answer. He had never witnessed Dean act this way before; so jittery and eager, with his dilated eyes blown wide. Some strange emotion was taking him over. Some odd form of excitement and eagerness.

“Shit,” Dean mumbled.

One of the man's large hands reached out to press firmly against Castile's bare chest. The angel's mouth fell open at the sensation. He had never felt Dean touch his bare skin this way. The feeling of the man's warm palm against his wet skin sent another electric pulse downward in his body, and formed a tingle in his chest. A warm sensation hovered in Castiel's stomach. Whatever Dean was doing to him, Castiel found he liked it.

Castiel stood frozen as Dean's hand slid upward to hook around the back of his neck. The angel only caught a glimpse of Dean's vivid expression – before the man lunged forward to join their mouths. Castiel felt paralyzed with shock. Several more electric pulses were sent downward in his body at the feeling of Dean's lips against his own. The man's wiggling tongue parted them, sliding inside Castiel's mouth to swim around. Cas found the sensation of Dean prodding the moist muscle against his own to be deeply overwhelming. What was happening? Was Dean... kissing him?

Dean's hands fell down to grip Castiel by the hips and began to push him backward. Their lips remained connected as Dean started to tug at the angel's pants. Castiel bumped into the large broken machine behind him, stopping them from going any farther back. With a fierce jerk, Dean pulled the rest of Castiel's clothes down his legs, peeling the sweat-soaked fabric from his wet skin.

The angel gasped quietly in the humidity at Dean's demanding motions. He had never been exposed like this before. Castiel had never beheld his vessel's nudity before, let alone exposed it in front of someone else. Dean's eyes flickered briefly up to Cas's face, taking in his stunned reaction, before reaching out to push him onto the machine.

Castiel grunted as he complied with Dean's demanding hands. After being seated on the metal box, Cas watched Dean's hands fly to his own jeans. The man's damp fingers quickly unbuttoned the pants before sliding them down. A thick, stiff organ bounded out from the fabric. Castiel gulped as he observed Dean's erection in the dark. The long shaft appeared to be throbbing; clear liquid oozing from the slit at the end. Castiel's heart raced at the sight, causing blood to rush downward in his own body. Why did this sight please him so much? Why did it look so sinfully beautiful?

As the angel stared at Dean's organ in wonder, the man suddenly grabbed Cas's legs and pushed them back. Castiel was nearly bent in half on the box, looking at Dean through the gap between his knees. He felt Dean's warm rough hand slide down between the wet cheeks of his backside and it caused chills to spread over his skin. Castiel held down a noise as Dean prodded a moist finger against a tender area. Why was Dean touching him like this? Why did Castiel long for him to keep going?

As Castiel pondered what was taking place, Dean leaned close in order to guide his hot shaft to press into the tight opening.

The angel gasped at the new sensation of Dean's large organ stretching him open. Giant shock waves were rapidly firing downward in Cas's vessel at the sight and sensation of Dean entering him. Just as Dean pushed his erection as far as it could reach, he rocked back to pull it out a little. Dean was sliding the organ in and out, slowly getting faster and more aggressive. Castiel reached out to cling to the man's wet shoulders while he moved, trying to hold in sounds of pain as Dean thrust hard into him.

The metal box began to thump against the wall with Dean's motions, mixing in sounds with their labored breathing. Castiel stared at Dean's wet face as he panted and thrust. Dean looked so... _aroused_. Sweat was streaming down his temples as his red face was skewed with determination and pleasure. Another grunt escaped Castiel's mouth at the stings of pain echoing from his lower half. Even though his body ached with every thrust, the angel found that seeing the utter pleasure painted in Dean's features made it all worth enduring. As Castiel glanced down at their naked bodies pressing against each other, realization came over him. There was only one proper title for these actions...

“D – Dean,” Castiel panted with shock, “Are we... _performing intercourse?!_ ”

Dean groaned a little, his hips moving faster. Castiel could feel his own muscles pressing tight against the man's stiff and throbbing organ as it entered him repeatedly. Cas watched with feverish eyes as Dean's face tightened with bliss and yearning.

“ _Yes!_ ” Dean cried, his voice seeming to echo straight to Castiel's own organ, “Ahhh, shit! Cas! D – dammit!”

Dean was thrusting with all his might, causing the metal box to bang angrily against the wall. Castiel welcomed his hungry motions, feeling slightly more at ease now that he understood what was taking place. Groans and cries of approval tumbled from Dean's mouth as he gently slowed to a stop. The man fell forward to lay his wet chest against the angel's, panting desperately for air.

Castiel was unable to control his own breathing. Even though Dean seemed to have stopped, there was still an overwhelming urge within Cas. Feeling Dean's warm wet body pressing against his own made Castiel crave to thrust his own hips. He wanted Dean to keep going; to satisfy this urge that he couldn't explain. Was that bad? Was something wrong?

“Dean,” Cas breathed.

The man raised a little to look at him in the dark, still appearing to be drunk with pleasure. Now within their line of view, Castiel and Dean both looked down at the stiff muscle jutting up between them. Cas's organ was dripping clear fluid, throbbing against his stomach.

“S – something is wrong,” Castiel assumed, unsure of why it was leaking.

Dean seemed to shake his head a little before reaching down to wrap his strong fingers around the stiff erection. Castiel began to pant again, enjoy the sensation of Dean's touch on this sensitive area.

“No,” Dean disagreed, his deep voice full of wisdom, “It's very right.”

The man began to slide his hand quickly up and down the length of the tender shaft and Castiel was rendered speechless. An intense event was taking place within in. Sparks of pleasure and emotion were firing all along the angel's spine, sending his hips rocking with Dean's hand. The veined and tense muscle glided tightly through Dean's rough wet fingers, making pleasure pulse from between his legs. Something was rapidly approaching; some large magnitude of sensation was cresting over him.

“D – Dean!” Castiel cried, clinging to Dean's wet shoulders.

It felt as if Castiel had been momentarily transported to a new place. His vision blurred as he drown in a tide wave of untamed pleasure. Moans and cries erupted from his throat and echoed around the room without his knowledge. He had never experienced anything like this before. Having Dean provide him with such copious doses of erotic bliss was unlike anything he had ever imagined.

“Ahh,” Castiel panted, feeling as if he was slowly declining from a great height, “That's... That's so nice.”

Though his sight was blurry, Castiel watched a smirk grow across Dean's pink lips. Cas found it difficult to think now, as his mind was clouded with lingering euphoria. All he could do was stare blankly at Dean and admire his beauty. They had just engaged in intercourse; something that Castiel thought he would ever get to do with anyone. Especially Dean. And now, he simply didn't know what to say.

The man leaned forward, reaching beyond the angel to feel behind the machine. Castiel enjoyed having Dean in close proximity. He took a few deep breaths of the man's pheromones, enjoying the masculine scent. Dean suddenly chuckled and rested his wet head against Cas's shoulder, making the angel curious.

“What is it?” Castiel asked.

Dean raised back up to meet his eyes. The angel could see something was different in Dean's expression. The emerald hue of his eyes seemed to be clearer than they ever were before. He looked relieved; at peace. Castiel had never seen him so carefree... and happy...

“We fixed it,” he answered quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel could sense a double meaning hidden in Dean's words. Though the man was referring to the air conditioner, his expression held too much emotion. Dean appeared too relieved; too excited. A repaired machine couldn't have made him that happy, could it? Perhaps Dean meant that they had fixed something else... Something between them.

“F – fixed it?” Castiel repeated, attempting to understand.

In the dark, Dean's face tightened with concentration as he carefully removed his erection from Castiel's body. The angel held down a noise at the sensation of the long wet shaft sliding out of him. He meet Dean's eyes afterward, searching the jade pools for some type of answer. But Dean seemed to be at a loss for words, letting the smile slip from his moist lips. Castiel desperately craved to understand Dean's emotions, and what exactly transpired between them moments before.

“Did we just engage in intercourse, Dean?” the angel quietly asked again.

Dean took a long shaky breath before giving a stern nod. An odd happiness formed in the depths of Castiel's stomach when he received Dean's answer. The two of them had just performed an intimate, human act together; one which Castiel had never even witnessed, let alone taken part in. And he did it with _Dean_. The one person he felt closest to in all the world.

“I'm... Sorry,” Dean mumbled, sounding remorseful.

Castiel blinked, realizing that Dean's expression had shifted. He appeared shameful now, eyes apologetic and darkened lips turned downward. Dean seemed genuinely apologetic, but Castiel didn't agree with his reaction. The angel didn't see why something _so amazing_ would need to be apologized for.

“The act was rather... _beautiful_ ,” Castiel uttered, staring into the green shades of Dean's eyes, “I do not feel it warrants an apology, Dean.”

The man's eyebrows curve slightly, as if he couldn't believe Castiel's statement. Was there something about Cas's reply that sounded out of place? Did he not sound truthful enough? Dean reached up with a trembling hand to briefly wipe the sweat from his shining forehead.

“So,” he huffed, “you – you don't mind that I... that _I_ took your... I mean, I don't know who you had in mind, to share your first time with. M – maybe a Victoria's Secret angel or something, but...”

“Who is Victoria?” Castiel interrupted, uncomfortable with the thought of being this intimate with someone else – _anyone_ else – “No I – I prefer _you_ , Dean. You seem very... well-educated in human mating practices.”

Castiel was secretly pleased to see the look of hopefulness return to Dean's lovely features. Perhaps Dean had done this instinctively, on his nerve alone. Dean seemed to act on all things that way, and Castiel was glad that he did. It wasn't just the physical pleasure he liked so much... It was the closeness to Dean he enjoyed the most. Because Castiel felt something different toward this particular man than he did for the rest of humanity. Dean stood apart from others in a certain way. A way Castiel couldn't explain...

“Cas,” Dean breathed against the humidity, suddenly sounding desperate, “I want -”

The sound of a knock came from across the room, interrupting Dean's sentence.

Panic flashed through Castiel like lightening. The angel gasped and quickly backed against the wall, feeling fear and adrenaline flood his system. Intercourse was not something that angels were supposed to engage in. What if someone saw him like this with Dean? What if someone caught him in the middle of a _sin_? Dean's hand suddenly jutted up to press flat against Castiel's wet chest.

“Whoa, whoa,” the man whispered reassuringly, “Chill out. It's probably just Sam.”

“Dean,” the younger Winchester's muffled voice called, “if you want this stupid pie, you better open the door. It's hot as hell out here.”

Castiel swallowed harshly in the humidity, trying to imagine the look on Sam's face if he walked in to behold his brother so naked and close with an angel of the Lord...

“I – I don't want him to see us like this, Dean,” Castiel panted, terrified by the thought, “Perhaps I should go -”

“No!” Dean gasped.

The man's hand pressed harder against Castiel's chest, spreading his fingers out as if to touch more of him. Castiel could see and hear the desperation growing in Dean's pleading words and actions.

“No, Cas, please!” Dean begged, “I – I want you to stay. _Please_ , stay. Because I want – I want to _do it again_ , dammit...”

The urgency and yearning in Dean's voice was as pitiful as it was beautiful. Sam rapped on the door again as Dean and Castiel shared another intense look. Just thinking of intercourse with Dean – the motions, the sensations, the sweat, the struggle for air, the passionate longing in those green eyes – made Castiel agree. He wanted to stay and do it again as well...

“Me too,” Castiel admitted, allowing a smile to spread across his own lips.

Excitement flickered in Dean's eyes at the angel's reply, as if his greatest wish had come true.

“Okay,” Dean grinned, “Then, wait here. I'll get rid of Sam.”

As Dean stepped back and pulled his hand away from Castiel's chest, the angel noticed that a white substance strung along with it. Dean bent to pull up his pants and wipe his hand on one leg before starting toward the door, and Castiel silently observed him the whole time. On his way, Dean glanced back briefly as if he wanted to take in the sight of Cas's naked body before closing the distance to the door. The man then cracked open the door and began to converse with his brother through the small gap.

Although Castiel could hear the Winchesters speaking to each other, he found himself becoming distracted by something more quizzical. What was this white fluid, oozing down the front of his body? The same that had strung with Dean's hand? It was not there before he and Dean preformed intercourse. The angel studied the white goo, bringing a finger up to touch one of the tiny dollops on his abdomen. The substance was warm and sticky as he rubbed it between his fingers. Where had it come from?

As the angel searched over his physical form for more white specks, the hardened shaft between his legs caught his eye. Opaque liquid was doused along the extended organ as if Dean had accidentally rubbed it in. The shaft appeared to be the source, as the slit of the head was still oozing fluid. Castiel briefly glanced up at Dean across the room. The man was still talking to his brother, so Castiel couldn't ask Dean's opinion on this matter at the moment. For now, Cas would have to wait and study it for himself.

Castiel carefully stood up from the air conditioner, feeling wobbly on his feet. The aftermath of intercourse was still fresh in his body, making him feel like he was floating rather than standing. Now that he had experienced it first hand, Castiel realized that it was no wonder why humans mated so often. The amount of physical pleasure was astounding.

The angel's eyes fell back to his bare form in the dark. The stiff organ was still jutting outward; still thick with blood and glistening with fluid. Castiel could feel the veins throbbing with every beat of his heart. He carefully reached down to poke the shaft and another echo of pleasure radiated though him. The organ bounced slightly, but never lost its stiffness. Castiel gulped at the sensation of his own touch; once again captivated by the human body. He would forever be in awe of his father's handiwork...

Castiel carefully wrapped his fingers around the long muscle, attempting to repeat Dean's past actions. While his own hand felt similar to Dean's touch, it couldn't compare to it. There was something different about the way he felt when Dean touched him. With Dean, there was more than just physical contact. There was emotion and soul. It was more powerful; more meaningful. When Castiel touched himself, there was nothing.

Castiel carefully slid his hand down the shaft before letting go. He prodded his fingertip against the tender slit of the head, where clear liquid was pooling again. The gooey fluid strung along as he raised his finger to inspect it. What exactly was this substance? How was Dean able to cause its release? Why did everything on his person feel so sensitive?

The angel looked down at his own chest, where more sensitive areas appeared to be. He raised a hand to touch one of the dark circles on his torso, inducing more sensations. Chills raced over him as the area hardened on contact. Castiel glanced at the goosebumps on his own skin, as he traced a ring around the hardened nub. These sensations were so acute. So sharp. So _amazing_...

“Cas.”

Castiel's head snapped up at the sound of Dean's voice. The man was standing by one of the beds, holding a bottle of water in the glow of the bedside table lamp. The angel couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over Dean's bare glistening chest to admire every groove of muscle beneath his tan skin. Castiel eventually met Dean's vivid green eyes, where lust and eagerness were openly displayed. It appeared as though Dean had been staring at Castiel for some time, silently planning what to say.

“If... If it's alright with you,” Dean began, his voice low and serious, “I want to show you how close I can get you to paradise.”

Castiel felt heat begin to radiate from his face at Dean's words. The angel automatically recalled the phenomenal conclusion of intercourse with Dean – how the pleasure was so great that it felt like he had been transported to a new place. To a higher plane where he existed with Dean in total euphoria. To _paradise_... Castiel nodded, feeling his heart begin to beat rapidly behind his ribs.

“I would like that very much, Dean,” he breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have already read "Heat," I sincerely hope that Cas's version is different enough to remain exciting. I know that re-reading a story can get repetitive and boring, and I really hope that's not the case with this fic. Indulging in separate POVs is one of my favorite things to do. (In fact, the majority of my fics have companions.) But, none the less, please feel free to share your views. ;) 
> 
> And for those of you who keep up with these stories everyday: I love you more than Dean loves pie. (Seriously. I do!) :D Thank you so much for reading and commenting, and being generally awesome! I owe you! :D The next chapter will be out soon! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Rabidness appeared to grow in Dean's eyes again as the bottle of water slipped from his grasp and thumped on the floor. Castiel watched the man slowly stagger closer, taking note that he appeared hungry. Raw. Lustful. Dean's moist bottom lip curled to tuck between his sharp teeth as his large eyes wandered over the angel's bare body.

Castiel felt a tightening of bashfulness in his stomach. Dean seemed to be deliberately appraising him; eying certain parts of his body as he stalked forward in the motel room. Although Dean was a feeble human, Castiel found that he was intimidated by him; by his sexual expertise and roaming wanton eyes. The vibrant emerald pools seemed to zoom in on every piece of Castiel's naked form. And Cas felt utterly exposed under Dean's close inspection.

“D – Dean?” Castiel managed to say, taking a step back.

Upon hearing Castiel's voice, Dean's demeanor seemed to change. The man blinked a few times as if he realized how he was behaving, and his shoulders relaxed. The angel watched a drop of perspiration roll down Dean's temple as he edged even closer.

Castiel remained still when Dean carefully brought his hand up to caress the side of his face. A tiny shock jolted through the angel at the man's touch. He welcomed the intimate proximity, once again indulging in the smell of Dean's addicting pheromones. The man's scent was nearly intoxicating. Why didn't Castiel never notice Dean's scent before?

“It's okay, Cas,” Dean purred, his soft voice instantly putting the angel at ease, “You don't have to be afraid of me.”

Dean's moist palm felt so warm against the angel's face. Castiel burrowed more forcefully into it, still in awe of how his body reacted to the man's touch. Every part of him seemed to be able to feel Dean's hand. Cas eyed the man's tempting lips as they came close to his own.

“I'm not afraid of _you_ , Dean,” Castiel replied lowly, “I'm afraid of...”

The angel found that he could not finish his sentence. What exactly was he afraid of? Perhaps it was the idea of intercourse being a sinful act; one in which he was not supposed to engage in. Or perhaps he feared he might enjoy it too much, and become addicted to the sheer pleasure of it all.

Or perhaps it was the feeling Dean gave him that terrified him so much – the emotion that consumed his entire being, yet he could not explain. The one that caused the warm sensation to hover in his torso, just above his beating heart. The one he could feel in that very moment, as he became hopelessly lost in the forest of Dean's green eyes... Dean leaned forward, positioning his lips less than a centimeter from Cas's.

“If it gets to be too much for you,” he whispered, sharing Castiel's breath, “just say the word. And I'll stop.”

The angel nodded, allowing Dean's words to comfort him.

“Okay,” Castiel breathed.

It was as if the angel's words had Dean from his self-bound restraints. The man automatically plunged his mouth against Castiel's, reaching up to hold the back of his head. That warm feeling grew in Cas's chest when he felt Dean's lips pressed to his own. He savored the warm tingle as Dean gently guided him backward. Castiel's legs bumped into the side of the bed, causing him to lose balance and fall onto the musty sheets. He looked up at Dean's glistening form, briefly admiring how beautiful he appeared in the dim lamp light, before the man came down to press Cas flat against the bed.

Their lips met again as Dean hovered over him. Castiel found that he deeply enjoyed having Dean's body boxing him in; having all Dean's muscular limbs pinned around him. Cas also liked the feeling of Dean's long fingers tightening in his hair, tugging slightly at his scalp. His favorite part, though, was the feel and taste of Dean's mouth. The man teased Cas's bottom lip with his teeth, and the angel felt Dean's free hand wander down to touch his hardened organ.

A small whimper hummed in Castiel's throat. He was overcome with the urge to thrust again. Dean's mouth slipped from his own and the man's talented lips edged down to Cas's neck instead, where he sucked lightly at the tense muscles of Cas's throat. The angel's lungs were beginning to work harder, trying to keep up with his fluttering heart. He only had a few moments to indulge in the feeling of Dean mouthing at his neck before Dean moved farther down.

Castiel watched from above as Dean glanced up to meet his eyes. They held yet another stare, as Dean's tongue fell out of his mouth to flick against one of the sensitive circles on Castiel's chest. The angel gasped for air, feeling Dean's action sending pulses of electric approval to his straining member. Dean suctioned his lips to the dark circle, rubbing his rough tongue against it. Castiel couldn't tear his eyes away. Watching Dean work added to the already intense pleasure.

Dean slid even farther down Cas's body, positioning himself between the angel's legs. Castiel swallowed harshly in the heat, still attempting to breathe. What exactly was Dean doing? This was not the way to get to paradise, was it? Dean tossed a titillating smirk up at Castiel as he leaned over to plant his moist lips against the angel's inner thigh. The man's experienced hands roamed over Castiel's wet hips in the meantime, making him want to thrust again. Castiel felt... How exactly did he feel? Perhaps _teased_ was the appropriate word? More than anything, he desperately longed to know what Dean was doing.

“D – Dean,” Castiel managed to say, clinging to the bedsheets, “What are you doing down there?”

Dean's smirk vanished momentarily and he blinked up at Castiel with bewilderment. The angel could see a twinge of shock in the man's emerald eyes. Was there something about Cas's question that Dean found surprising? The smile soon returned to Dean's lips, though, as his head lowered.

“Just relax,” he urged, his hot breath brushing against Cas's throbbing organ, “and enjoy the trip.”

Dean's tongue tumbled out of his mouth to lick the hard muscle before him and Castiel was flooded with pleasure. He panted harshly, almost unable to move as the sensation electrified his pelvis. After licking it, Dean pressed tender kisses against the drooling head before taking the entire organ into his mouth. The feeling of his sensitive organ inside Dean's wet mouth – rubbing against the ridged roof as his rough tongue slipped along the underside – was nearly overwhelming.

Dean began to bob his head, sliding his tight pouted lips along the length. Castiel could feel Dean's hand suddenly on the sack below, gently massaging it with prodding fingers. The angel panted, feeling his abdominal muscles tightening as he strained to watch Dean work. Cas clung desperately to the bed, feeling as if he would float away with all the pleasure if he didn't hold onto something.

Amazing things seemed to be happening inside Castiel's brain, with all of this stimulus. Synapses were firing in multiple parts, causing doses of chemicals to be released throughout his bloodstream. It made him want to rock his hips and groan out loud. But the angel tried his best to keep his cries inside while Dean pleasured him. He didn't want Dean to misinterpret his sounds as criticism. It would be so terrible if he ever stopped...

Dean's wet mouth suddenly slipped off of Cas's erection with a quiet slurp, as if he heard Castiel's thoughts.

“Don't hold it in, Cas,” he purred, his lips caressing the wet shaft, “Let it out.”

So, it was okay to make noise? Dean actually wanted to hear Castiel's vessel respond to his actions? With Dean's blessing, Castiel allowed himself to groan as he rocked his pelvis. Perhaps this was a good thing to do, because the man eagerly slid the organ back into his mouth. Cas couldn't stop the moans, now. They irrupted with each new wave of pleasure and fought to escape between his gasps.

Castiel could feel one of Dean's fingers entering the tender area from before. The digit rushed in and out of the circular ring of muscle, prompting pleasure to accompany the movement. Cas's mind was fogging with sensation as whimpers slipped from his mouth between breaths. Dean was _inside_ him; _all around_ him. It was so _good_. So _intimate_...

Castiel stared down at the man's lovely damp face for as long as he could before his vision began to blur. The great precipice of pleasure was rapidly approaching, now. Dean's skilled actions were provoking the finale. The man was moving so quickly – prodding, sucking, caressing, massaging – that the end came in a giant tidal wave of euphoria.

“Ahh! Dean!” Castiel cried, losing himself within the felicity, “P – Please, _Dean_!”

The angel was once again drenched in ecstasy, lost among overwhelming sensation and intense physicality. Thoughts seemed to disappear from his mind without explanation, leaving pleasure to fill the void. So many chemical bursts were taking place inside his brain; so many amazing sensations were echoing through his body. The only thing left in his conscious was Dean... Dean... _Dean_...

Castiel fell flat against the bed, unable to support his own weight any longer. His chest continued to heave while his vessel struggled for oxygen. He stared blankly toward the ceiling above him, feeling pinned down by the large mass of exhilaration flowing over his body. Was intercourse always like this? Was it always this overpowering? Was Dean able to feel this way, when he was inside Castiel? Was it just as pleasurable from his point of view?

There was a sudden gentle touch on Castiel's bottom lip and it seemed to be pull the angel down from a great height. It was Dean's fingertip, carefully tracing the edge of Cas's mouth with tenderness. Dean was hovering above him, causing sweat to drip down from his head.

“How did that feel, Cas?” Dean's low voice nearly whispered.

Castiel blinked, trying to form an answer. How could he possibly explain the magnitude of intercourse with words?

“So many... nerve endings... dopamine and adrenaline... spiking the... pleasure center...” Cas attempted, still trying to catch his breath.

The beautiful sound of Dean's laughter caused Castiel to look up at him properly. The man's familiar face slowly came into focus, displaying his warm smile and comforting green eyes.

“That's not what I meant, Bill Nye,” he grinned.

Now that he could see him properly, Castiel studied Dean hovering over him. The warm sensation – the one Cas found so difficult to describe – began to radiate in his abdomen once again. It was a rare thing to see Dean so happy. When was the last time he smiled this way? Or openly displayed warm emotions in his expression? Dean was willingly providing pleasure for Castiel and asking for nothing in return. Was there a reason for all of this selflessness? Was there a reason Dean had suddenly acted on his instinct and decided to share intercourse with Castiel?

“Why... Why are you doing this for me, Dean?” Castiel asked, able to stop himself.

The smile quickly vanished from Dean's lips. His perfect green eyes seemed to fill with some form of discomfort as he seared Castiel's face. A childlike sense of vulnerability came over his features. He seemed genuinely caught off guard by the angel's question. So offended. So _scared_...

Dean suddenly crawled off of the bed, leaving Castiel's eyes to follow him. The angel sat up to stare at Dean's glistening back as the man walked away. A searing ache began to burn in Cas's chest. He hated for Dean to become upset, or be in any kind of pain. Somehow, Castiel felt at fault for the man's distress. But it also made him strangely curious.

What was Dean so afraid of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, you guys are the sweetest commenters ever! :D Seriously, I cannot tell you how much it brightens my day to hear that you all are enjoying Cas's POV just as much as Dean's. Thank you so much, and I hope you continue to enjoy! :D The next chapter will be out soon. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel kept his sight fixed on Dean, watching him make his way to the counter where a plastic bag was waiting. The angel could sense that something had changed in the humid air of the motel room. Something had changed in _Dean_. He was no longer the carefree, smiling man that had hovered over Castiel moments ago. Now, he was burdened with anxiety and restlessness.

Castiel observed the man as he moved, noting that he appeared nervous. Flustered. Upset. Dean's usually steady hands were trembling as they reached out for the bag. He paused to wipe one of them on his jeans first, clearing the opaque fluid from it, before he attempted to shakily remove the plastic container from inside. He seemed so scatterbrained. So very _afraid_...

The angel carefully stood up from the bed whist keeping his eyes on Dean, hoping to figure out the cause of his distress. It was strange to see Dean act this way. He was a mighty hunter – fearless, bold, and always prepared for anything. Castiel never knew Dean to be capable of such weak tendencies. Obviously, the question left hanging in the air was the reason for his change. Concern and guilt filled Castiel's chest. Perhaps his question had attempted to delve too far into Dean's mind. Perhaps Castiel's inquiry had overstepped an invisible line that he had not been permitted to cross.

“Dean?” Castiel said lowly, wanting to somehow make amends.

“Do you want some pie, Cas?” Dean interrupted, tossing the question over his shoulder.

Castiel's eyebrows came together. Pie? Dean knew that angels did not need to consume food. Why was he offering it to Castiel? The angel watched the man struggle with the plastic container for a moment, noticing that Dean's fingers seemed to be refusing to comply with his internal demands. More droplets of perspiration cascaded down the man's tense back as he fumbled with the pie.

Just as Castiel opened his mouth to politely decline Dean's offer, the container fell from his quivering hands. The box flew open in midair and the pie smashed onto the floor. Red filling oozed across the dirty tile in a devastatingly graphic manner. Castiel's eyes traveled back up to observe Dean's expression, knowing the sight would worsen his distress. Dean panted against the heat of the room in thick gusts as he stared down at the heartbreaking loss of his favorite pastry.

“Son of a bitch,” he huffed under his breath.

Castiel's eyes remained locked on Dean's back as the man turned away to rest his hands on the counter. While Dean hung his head, curiosity was peaking in the angel across the room. There was no logical reason for Dean to be acting this way. There was no reason for him to be so afraid of a simple question. It seemed to be weighing on Dean so heavily that Castiel could almost feel it, too. The angel swiftly made his way across the room, determined to ease Dean's suffering.

“Dean,” Castiel said, raising his hand to touch the man's moist shoulder.

Dean spun to face him instantly. Once he was able to behold Dean's precious face at last, Castiel could see just how much fear lurked his large green eyes. They emerald orbs fell to look among the angel's bare body in front of him, as if the mere sight of Castiel's vessel was frightening.

“You're scared,” Castiel stated.

Dean's mouth fell open at his words, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Castiel was confused. They had just spoke about fear, minutes earlier. Didn't Dean recall that conversation?

“You told me, moments ago, that _I_ shouldn't be afraid,” Cas reminded softly, “Heed your own words, Dean. Don't allow fear to rule you.”

Dean's throat visibly quivered as he swallowed. He looked up very slowly in the dim light, at last bringing his eyes to meet Castiel's. They shared a brief stare; the same kind of stare they had held in the past. The angel had always enjoyed these looks – the ones in which time seemed to become unimportant. Cas felt he could see the very garden of Eden growing in full bloom within Dean's emerald eyes. If Castiel ever wanted to be reminded of heaven's beauty, he would have to look no further than the perfect eyes of Dean Winchester.

The expression on Dean's familiar face was gently shifting, as their eyes remained connected. It appeared as though he was finally ready to say something. The answer Castiel needed to hear seemed to be right on the edge of Dean's quivering lips. Only requiring a bit more persuasion.

“Why did you do this for me?” Castiel repeated, wanting so badly to hear the answer.

Courage appeared to build in Dean's eyes and his breathing became steadily faster. Castiel could see the emotion mounting in his features. Something large was about to be spoken by him. Castiel could feel it approaching like a low night wind bringing heavy rain.

“Because I care about you, Cas,” Dean finally said, his voice trembling with his words, “and I don't mean friendship, alright? I'm talking full-on, heart-racing, gut-churning, boner-inducing kind of stuff. It hurts me to look you in the eye sometimes, because I feel too much when I do. I mean, I _care_ about you, man. I... ” the man paused, allowing deep emotion to shimmer on his face, “I _love_ you, Cas. That's... That's why I'm doing this. It's what people do when they love each other.”

Cas stared blankly at the man in front of him, as he attempted to comprehend the words he had just heard. The warm sensation in his chest seemed to fill him up completely; the same sensation he found so difficult to explain. _I love you, Cas_. Why did hearing those words make Castiel feel so happy?

“You,” Cas uttered, trying to understand what was taking place inside himself, “... You love me, Dean?”

The man gave a firm nod, causing another drip of sweat to fall from his head. Emotion seemed to radiate from Cas's chest, pounding through him with every beat of his heart. This overwhelming emotion in him was so strong. Dean _loved_ him. But his confession seemed to come out of nowhere. When exactly did Dean begin to feel this way? The statement made Cas wonder -

“How long have you loved me?” Castiel asked.

The angel was curious to learn how long Dean had been dealing with this complex emotion. Dean blinked and cleared his throat, seeming to attempt an appropriate response.

“Um... A while. I don't know exactly when it started. I just know that this,” he paused, as if trying to find the right word, “... This _heat_ starts burning in me whenever you come in the damn room. And it gets stronger every time I see you, or hear you, or just talk about you. Tonight, I couldn't fight it anymore. I'm sorry I -”

Though Dean continued to speak, Castiel was no longer listening. An epiphany had struck him like lightening as he stood staring at the rambling hunter before him. Dean had just put into words what Castiel could not. He had just explained exactly what the angel was feeling. At last, Castiel understood what he was experiencing. The warm sensation – the _heat_ – that he felt when Dean was near... It was _love_. Castiel _loved_ Dean.

Love was no longer a word to Castiel. It was an emotion he could feel swelling inside his grace like a cup overflowing. Never before had Cas felt so strongly for anything like this. He felt as though his vessel might explode with the amount of emotion inside of it. Castiel needed to express what he was feeling, but how? How could an emotion of this magnitude possibly be expressed?

Then, Castiel remembered Dean's method. Of _kissing_. Perhaps Cas could mimic the man's earlier actions...

Castiel carefully brought his hands up to press against Dean's wet, heaving chest. He remembered that this was how Dean had first touched his bare skin earlier that same night, slowly sliding his hands up to hold the back of his neck. Perspiration aided Castiel's palms as they glided against the man's hot skin, all the way up to hold the back of his damp head.

Unable to hold back any longer, the angel leaned forward to join their lips. Dean pressed back against Cas's firmly, seeming all too eager to kiss him again. Castiel felt as light as feather in that moment; like he was floating on a warm summer breeze. Love was a thing of such majesty; an abundance of sentiment, feeling and sensation twining together inside him. All because of one man. All because of _Dean_.

After catering to Castiel's mouth for a few breathtaking moments, Dean slowly pulled away. His tender lips formed a smile as he stared down at Cas's mouth.

“You're a lousy kisser, Cas,” Dean breathed, resting his large hands on Castiel's hips, “I'm gonna have to fix that.”

A tingle rose in the angel's stomach. The thought of Dean teaching him the proper way to kiss seemed to cause a familiar stir in his lower half. Cas's eyes fell to wander over the man's glistening torso, admiring his muscular shoulders and bobbing Adam's apple. Castiel's body was once again responding to the sight of Dean's exposure; speeding up his heart rate and causing electric shocks to jolt downward to his pelvis. The urge to touch Dean was gradually claiming his full attention.

“May I touch you, Dean?” Castiel suddenly blurted, wanting Dean's permission first.

“You're already touching me,” the man pointed out, flashing a grin.

Castiel stared into the heavenly green orbs of Dean's eyes and could feel his own cheeks becoming hot with shyness.

“I mean... Inappropriately,” he corrected, recalling the sight of Dean's throbbing organ.

The smile seemed to fade away from Dean's perfect face, leaving serious arousal to remain. The man carefully reached up to take one of Castiel's wrists, and their eyes remained locked as Dean brought the angel's hand down to firmly press it against the bulge of his jeans. Castiel's mouth tumbled open, feeling the outline of Dean's shaft through the thick warm fabric.

“You don't have to ask,” Dean breathed, rocking his hips slightly.

Castiel fought to hold back a moan. It aroused him beyond imagination to know that Dean _wanted_ to be touched this way by him. Cas cupped his fingers around the man's organ, gently cradling the bulge while Dean ground against Cas's palm. Both of them began to breathe harsher, trying to capture the same hot air between them.

Castiel knew what he wanted. He wanted to watch Dean go again; to that place where all doubt and fear and pain disappeared. He wanted to assist Dean in getting there, to hold him and caress him and make him feel the way he made Castiel feel. Cas wanted to send Dean to _paradise_.

“Dean,” Castiel groaned, unable to stop himself, “I wish to take you to paradise.”

Dean leaned forward instantly, once again joining their mouths. Castiel's fingers tightened around Dean's growing erection at the taste of his hot mouth. After swirling their tongues together, Dean pulled away to reply, still grinning with excitement.

“Don't worry, Cas,” he whispered genuinely, “This time, we're going together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always assumed that Castiel's thought process would be full of big, poetic words and lots of childlike wonder. And I really hope this chapter portrays that. ;) Once again, I hope this chapter is just as interesting to read as it's "Dean" counterpart. :) Thank you all so much for reading and commenting, like, every single day! I makes my whole day better! Thank you! :D The next chapter will be out soon! :)


	5. Chapter 5

“T – together?” Castiel repeated in shock, still cradling Dean's member through the thick fabric, “We can do that?”

From what had already occurred, Cas assumed that he and Dean could only receive pleasure separately. It never occurred to him that it was possible to experience pleasure with him _at the same time_. Dean groaned a little in the heated space between them, still hesitantly grinding into Cas's curved palm.

“Well, duh,” the man panted, “That's... How it's supposed to happen, it's wha – _Gnah_ – Dammit, stop!”

Dean suddenly reached down to grab Castiel's hand and pull it away from himself, holding it back with his own sweaty fingers. Cas looked up at him in the dim light, feeling slightly lost. Did Dean not want to be touched anymore? Was Castiel's hand becoming uncomfortable for him?

“I'm gonna end up going without you, if you keep doing that,” Dean explained.

Castiel blinked before allowing his eyes to fall to their newly joined hands. Like many things that had taken place that night, this small physical touch was something new. Their fingers were intertwined tightly together with palms meeting. The sight reminded Castiel of the way a mother would hold her child's hand; carefully and tenderly, with affection and promise. It was strange for _Dean_ to be holding anyone's hand this way. He was never this openly affectionate with anyone. Not even his brother...

Castiel met Dean's lovely eyes again and tightened his grip. It appeared that Dean was just as surprised that he had done it as well. Perhaps _love_ was causing him to act so differently tonight. Cas knew from it's deeply influential nature that love had the capability to change anyone's behavior. A gradual sense of calmness came over Dean's green eyes. Perhaps he liked the change just as much as Castiel did.

With a baited breath, both of the man's hands flew up to take the angel's face. Their mouths met again, lips and tongues smearing together in a sea of sweat and saliva. Cas's eyes closed as they stumbled backward. He admired how proficiently Dean had mastered the techniques of kissing. His tongue was practically dancing inside the angel's mouth. Castiel felt that he may never become as talented as Dean when it came to kissing, no matter how well the man taught him. Within their kiss, Dean suddenly began to speak.

“Where's that damn water,” he grumbled, his voice vibrating inside Cas's mouth.

Castiel's feet stopped immediately. The angel and his vessel were indifferent to the heat of the room, and he had forgotten that Dean wasn't so fortunate. Dean's human body required water, especially now that it was in such a heated environment. Castiel bent down, pulling away from Dean briefly, to retrieve the discarded bottle from the floor. The angel offered the water to him, wanting his needs to be fulfilled.

Dean took it eagerly, screwing the cap off and bringing the bottle to his chapped lips. More stirrings were beginning to surge in Castiel's lower half as he drank in the sight of Dean's adam's apple bouncing with his swallows. Glistening water streamed from the corners of Dean's mouth and ran down his neck in streams, and Castiel found himself unable to look away. Why was this sight so arousing? Why did it give Cas the urge to thrust again?

After taking a few large gulps, Dean raised the bottle over his head to pour some of the liquid on himself. Castiel's mouth fell open as he watched the water cascade down Dean's body; soaking his damp hair, rolling across his broad shoulders, and streaming down his tight chest and inbetween the grooves of his abdominal muscles. The cold water caused his skin to chill and the circles on his chest to harden. The top of his jeans became wet from absorbing the runoff.

Castiel could feel his own heart racing as the strangest notion came over him. Cas suddenly craved _to be_ the water running down Dean's body. He wanted to feel every inch of Dean's skin – every small pour, every tiny hair, every fragment of muscle – just like water running over him. Castiel wanted to envelope Dean; consume him and cover him in every way...

A grin appeared on Dean's moist lips, as he flicked the remaining water at Castiel. The angel barely felt the liquid splash and roll down his own chest. Suddenly, the way Dean acted earlier – so intimidating and full of lust – seemed to make sense. Because Castiel was feeling it now; the acute and urgent need to engage in intercourse.

The angel lunged forward, joining their mouths again as he wrapped his arms around Dean's wet body. The man kissed him boldly in return, gently continuing their course to the bed. As Cas's legs met the mattress, they tumbled onto it with limbs circled around each other. Castiel hugged Dean tighter, able to feel his heart beating hard against his chest. This subtle sensation made Castiel ache. Dean was feeling the same lust – the same _love_ – that Castiel was feeling.

Castiel's hips were already thrusting involuntarily. His throbbing tender organ slid against Dean's rough pants, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Cas felt Dean reach down in an attempt to tug the denim fabric off and the angel instantly assisted him, using both hands to pull the jeans down. He wanted to see Dean's entire bare body again and feel every inch of it against his own.

The man's hot erection flew out and Castiel gasped a little into Dean's mouth, feeling the hard organ smack against his own. Sparks of pleasure began to burst along the angel's entire groin. The sensations seemed to be inflating the emotion in Cas; keeping him in constant remembrance that he was touching _Dean_. It was _Dean_ , with whom he was about to visit paradise. The most precious being in all of existence...

Their mouths separated briefly as Dean raised to take hold of the angel's legs. He carefully bent Castiel in half once again, gaining access to his backside. Cas quickly reached between his own thighs to gently grab Dean's face and return their lips together. He wanted to feel the man's skilled tongue working in his mouth, never wanting it to stop. Castiel could feel the throbbing head of Dean's heated organ pressing against his sensitive entrance already. Another wave of arousal washed over Castiel as he recalled the feeling of Dean inside him.

A slight moan fell out of Cas's mouth when Dean's shaft began to make its way inside. The organ stretched the angel's opening wider as it slid in, filling him internally. Castiel kept his eyes on Dean's face while they panted; mouths open and barely touching with the exchange of hot air. The emerald eyes were lustful, but also glimmering with something new; a sparkle of sincerity. Castiel never saw Dean look so honest... and in love. A tingle twinged in the angel's chest, remembering that he, himself, was the cause of the potent emotion in Dean's eyes...

Dean slowly began to ease in and out as he did before, sliding his organ through the tight gap of Castiel's circular muscle. Castiel tried his best to keep noises of discomfort inside, not wanting to part their mouths. He clung to Dean's head and shoulders in the meantime, enduring the brief sting of pain. He continued to stare up into the memorizing green pools of Dean's eyes as he felt the man's hand wrap around his stiff organ. A moan irrupted from his throat at the sensation of Dean's firm grip. Feeling all of this at once – Dean's organ thrusting inside, his hand stroking Cas's shaft, the struggle for air, the rocking, the _heat_ – was almost too much to comprehend.

“Dean,” Castiel cried.

The pace of Dean's hips quickened at the sound of Cas's voice and caused a small grunt to escape his lips. Pleasure radiated through Castiel, stemming from their connected bodies. He embraced Dean's fierce thrusts, rocking along to ease his work. The momentum was building between them, as their wet skin slid together over and over. Castiel could hardly form thoughts. The only thing that filled his mind was the gigantic amount of pleasure, once again taking over his ability to function. Dean's sweat continued to drip onto him from above while Castiel stared up into those precious emerald orbs.

“Cas,” the man whispered between breaths.

Hearing his name spoken with such lust in Dean's voice caused Castiel to groan loudly. Dean was pounding hard into him now, causing the bed to shake. His tight strong hand was rubbing fiercely along the angel's hard shaft, inducing him to feel physically intoxicated. Castiel was nearing the edge, breathing harshly as Dean blurred above him. The end was approaching in giant strides.

“Ahh, D – Dean,” Castiel panted, wanting to warn him, “I'm going -”

Castiel couldn't finish his sentence but Dean seemed to understand. He nodded, his eyes seeming to light up as if he wanted to see Cas go. The angel's fingers curled against Dean's scalp as he finally felt himself ascending into bliss. Paradise was upon him; pleasure pulsing through his entire body as he and Dean moved together. Cries fell out of Castiel's mouth in echos as Dean buried him in overwhelming sensation. Cas felt as thought he would never be able to come to terms with all of this pleasure; all of this _love_...

As Castiel felt himself gently begin to drift down from some great height, Dean came back into focus above him. The man's face was tightened and his eyes were squinting. His thrusts increased heavily in speed, the shaft moving in and out of Castiel's opening in a blur.

“ _Cas!_ ” he groaned, his voice cracking, “Ahh! _Yes!_ ”

Castiel watched with feverish excitement as Dean pounded his way to euphoria. The angel adored the sight of his tense and vulnerable expression. The angel clinched his muscles tighter in an attemt to aid Dean's assent. If he could, Castiel would keep Dean like this always; doused in pleasure and surrounded by love.

Dean's thrusts gently slowed to a stop, though his hand kept moving. Castiel's body jerked with every stroke, electrically receptive to touch. Dean panted and relaxed for a moment before looking down at Cas fully. Castiel twitched again as Dean began to smirk.

“Sensitive?” he asked.

Castiel nodded, feeling sensitive in more ways than he could possibly explain. The man carefully let go of the angel's tender organ before gently falling to lie down on top of him. Castiel welcomed Dean's body, feeling an abundance of things all at once. The sweet smell of Dean's damp hair caused the warm sensation to return to Castiel's abdomen. Their chests moved in unison with their heavy breathing.

In the dim light, Castiel felt Dean's hand slide its way down his arm. Dean's fingers glided between Castiel's and tightening their hands together, holding his hand the same way he did before. A smile emerged on the angel's face as he felt Dean bring their joined hands up to rest close to their heads. He enjoyed Dean's method of being affectionate; holding hands without saying a word. It was nice to know that the same hands that were ruthless and destructive in battle also had the ability to be extremely gentle and caressing.

As they lay tangled together, Cas felt Dean's lips on his neck. Thoughts slowly returned to the angel's mind as he felt Dean lazily kissing his throat. Castiel recalled the first time he laid eyes on those same lips in hell. They were severely chapped and in dire need of hydration. Dean's eyes were sunken in and void of all hope. He was a righteous man in need of rescue. It was also the first time Castiel felt that warm sensation in his chest; his first twinge of emotion. Seeing Dean for the very first time -

“Let's just lay here forever,” Dean mumbled, breaking Castiel from his thoughts.

“Alright,” Cas replied, smiling again.

Dean's lips returned to his neck as his thumb slowly rubbed the back of Cas's hand. The angel thought about meeting Dean the second time, in the abandoned barn. The warm sensation was felt there, too; when Castiel saw that Dean's eyes were full of life again. Dean was animated and stirring, brought back from the brink. The way he looked at Castiel with such disbelief caused the warmth to grow. The sensation seemed to radiate with Castiel more with each meeting. In fact, it was the reason Cas stared at Dean so much; to keep feeling the heat amplify within him. Was Dean aware of these moments? Was he aware of how long Castiel had felt this way?

“Dean,” Castiel uttered quietly.

“Hmm?” Dean replied, lips still suctioned to Cas's neck.

“If what you described, truly _is_ how love feels, then...” Castiel gulped a little, “I believe I've loved you for a long time.”

The man shifted on the bed and raised his head in the dim light. His green eyes searched Cas's expression as if he didn't quite understand what he had just heard.

“Really?” Dean asked, sounding surprised.

“You say a warmth burns inside you whenever I am near,” Castiel recalled, “I... I know that feeling. You've given it to me often.”

It was true. Castiel had felt heat in his chest from the moment he first laid eyes on Dean in hell. Dean gulped above him, allowing vulnerability to cloud his expression again. The man's green eyes seemed to be full of disbelief.

“What?” he muttered.

“I love you, Dean,” Castiel stated, staring deeply into the emerald pools he adored, “I think I've always loved you. I just didn't know it. Thank you for showing me. It... It truly is paradise.”

Castiel smiled as he felt the warm sensation of love flowing through his veins. The look of honest admiration was painted on Dean's features. After coming to terms with Cas's words, Dean carefully lowered his head to join their mouths. Castiel took the opportunity to test out his own skills and practice what he had learned. Cas jutted his tongue into Dean's mouth and swished it around, attempting to imitate Dean's swift actions. The man pulled away with a smile and coughed.

“How was that, Dean?” Castiel asked, feeling accomplished, “Am I getting better?”

Dean smiled and seemed to hold down a laugh, even though he shook his head.

“You're gonna need weeks of training. Maybe months,” Dean stated happily, raking his fingers through Castiel's hair.

Even though Castiel was slightly disappointed in his own skills, he kept his smile.

“Then, you'll be an excellent coach,” he replied, looking forward to being Dean's student.

Dean's smirk grew soft as he lay his head back down, nuzzling against the angel's moist neck. Castiel smiled again, enjoying the closeness. For a moment, Castiel simply indulged in the silence of the room; listening to Dean's breath and feeling the man's heart beat on his own chest. Cas liked being so close to him, even if no words were spoken between them. Dean's hand suddenly tightened around Cas's.

“Cas,” he murmured, stroking his thumb again, “Can you stay here tonight?”

Castiel blinked, finding it strange that Dean thought he might leave. He tightened his grip and smiled toward the ceiling, feeling proud. The angel had made a silent vow to himself long ago, to always come to Dean's aid; to always try to fulfill his requests at any cost. And this was one request Castiel could gladly agree to.

“Dean, there is nowhere else I'd rather be,” he answered truthfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though we don't exactly know what happened when Castiel rescued Dean from hell - because the show never bother to film that particular scene - I can almost guarantee that seeing Dean for the first time caused Castiel to feel emotion. That one angel lady said to Dean, _"When Castiel first laid a hand on you in hell, he was lost."_ But I beg to differ. I think that was the exact moment that Castiel was _found_. ;) I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying Castiel's POV! Thank you for all the kudos and the comments! You're the best! :D The next chapter will be out soon! :)


	6. Chapter 6

From the moment he chose to turn his back on heaven, Castiel frequently pondered his purpose. He often contemplated the reason his father chose to restore him; why he kept bringing him back to life, time after time, even when the punishment of death was well deserved. No other angel in existence was ever granted such mercy. It left Castiel aching to know _why_. Was there a meaning behind his numerous restorations? What was his purpose here on Earth?

But now, as Castiel watched the first glimmer of a new day stretch through the window to caress Dean's bare back, he felt that he finally understood. The answer he had always been seeking was right in front of him all along.

Castiel's purpose was Dean Winchester.

Not just to save him, even though he needed to be saved in more ways than one. Not just to protect him, or help him, or fight by his side. But to _love_ him. To  show him how much his precious soul was worth. To prove his self-hatred wrong, and make him see how good life could be. Because if anyone deserved unconditional happiness and love, it was Dean.

The morning rays of sun grew, gradually brightening the room. Castiel had laid motionless for hours, just taking in the splendor of the man laying next to him. Dean was mostly nude and only moving with slow waves of breathing; weary eyes closed and mouth slightly open. He was the definition of beauty even while unconscious.

Periodically throughout the night, Castiel's body responded to his own thoughts. Glancing along Dean's body and remembering the excitement of intercourse caused blood to rush to his pelvic region. It still left the angel in a state of awe, how just the mere sight of Dean caused him to react. Again, Castiel was rendered amazed by his father's creation. The way the human body perceived and expressed love was astounding.

Eventually, Dean began to stir in the light. A small bit of excitement nestled in Castiel's chest when the man lazily draped an arm over him and tugged him close. Cas kept an obedient watch on Dean's eyes; eager for them to open so that he could behold Dean's spirit dwelling inside them. At last, they blinked open, revealing the jade forests hidden in his stare. Castiel attempted to hold down a smile at the beautiful sight.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said quietly, welcoming him to a new day.

For a moment, Dean glanced around the room cautiously, seeming to take in his surroundings as if they were slightly unfamiliar. Castiel patiently waited for him to become more comfortable. Perhaps Dean was remembering the events that had taken place here; recalling the heated embraces and whispered words that had been exchanged between them. Dean's eyes soon returned to look back at Castiel, where he stared briefly at him in surprise.

The man slowly raised to sit up on the bed, causing his muscles to flex under his tan skin that seemed to glow in the morning light. The angel copied his posture, sitting up and crossing his legs to stare at Dean directly in front of him. Castiel could see something new in Dean's expression. The man appeared to be fighting off a grin, trying his best to keep his lips from bursting into a smile. Only on the faces of children did Castiel see this type of hidden happiness. Staring into Dean's eyes, Cas desperately craved to know what it was that gave him such glee.

“What is it?” the angel asked.

A radiant smile finally bloomed across Dean's face, causing Castiel to feel its warmth.

“I just... I just never thought we would get here,” Dean replied.

Castiel blinked before turning his head to glance around the room. It was very similar to other motels Dean stayed in; standard four walls and furniture. Was there something about this setting that Cas was missing?

“Where?” Castiel asked, wondering which place he was referring to.

With his smile still intact, Dean carefully reached out to the angel's lap. Dean's hand found Cas's and gently braided their fingers together; holding the digits tightly with his own. After observing the affectionate gesture, Castiel looked back up at the emerald hues of Dean's eyes, seeing honesty beam from them.

“Here,” Dean stated quietly.

Castiel felt heat creep over his cheeks as he finally realized what Dean meant. He meant that they were _here_ , finally at a place where their paths converged; where they were both aware of the love between them and were able to express it openly. Castiel thought again about the physical expression of love – how Dean's talent for giving pleasure seemed to know no bounds – and his body began to react.

The angel looked down at his lap, where his organ was beginning to throb once more. The shaft bobbed up and down, attempting to regain stiffness, and Castiel was at a loss. Was this a normal occurrence for the human body to experience? Perhaps Dean would know the answer.

“This has occurred many times throughout the night, Dean,” Castiel said, gesturing to the moving organ between his legs, “Is... Is this normal? This is how the human body displays affection?”

The man's face was tinted red. Dean seemed to be holding in laughter, as if looking at Castiel's nude vessel made him feel embarrassed.

“Yeah, sorta,” Dean nodded, smiling, “It lets you know how horny you are.”

Castiel gave the man a strange look. What did his erection have to do with horns? Perhaps Dean was mistaken.

“But, I do not possess horns, Dean,” Cas muttered, lost.

The glorious sound of Dean's laughter seemed to echo through the cavity of Castiel's soul. Cas found it rather delightful to be the reason Dean was so happy. The man suddenly leaned in, tugging Castiel forward by his hand until their lips met. Cas's eyes fluttered shut as he tasted the familiar flavor of Dean's mouth; feeling his skilled tongue perform an act on his own. Kissing Dean was definitely Castiel's new favorite act...

A knock on the motel door, causing the two of them to brake from their embrace. Castiel turned his head to look at the door, feeling fear ease into his stomach. Who was interrupting their morning greetings?

“Dean?” Sam's muffled voice called from outside, “You up?”

Castiel glanced back at Dean, knowing that he would be able to deal with Sam better than anyone. Dean briefly cleared his throat, appearing to be ready to supply an answer.

“Yeah,” the older brother replied.

“Uh, okay,” Sam muttered, “I'm just gonna wait in the car. You and Cas need to come on. Bobby's expecting us at two.”

Terror flooded Castiel's being like a tidal wave. Sam had mentioned _both_ of their names, not just Dean's. Sam said _Cas_ as well, which meant he was aware that the angel was in the room. Castiel snapped his head back to look at Dean in horror, shocked that that the man appeared so calm.

“Okay,” Dean called, rolling his eyes, “We'll be out soon.”

Castiel continued to stare at Dean with wide eyes, wondering why he wasn't in the same panicked state. But surprise gradually came over Dean's face. His green eyes widened and his mouth tumbled open with fright. In a blur, Dean was suddenly crawling passed Castiel; lunging to get off the bed as quickly as possible. The man stumbled into the floor after being snagged by his own pants, but instantly scrambled to his feet. Dean pulled up his jeans just before dashing out the door, leaving Castiel alone in the motel room.

The angel took a deep breath in the vacant silence. Now that he was all alone, Castiel felt kind of helpless. What could he do? Was there anyway he could help Dean talk to Sam? Cas was sure that Dean would not want him to interrupt their conversation, so the angel prevented himself from going outside. It was only polite not to eavesdrop, after all. But perhaps the angel could simply watch the Winchester's exchange instead. Curious to see them, Castiel flew to the window. He peeked between the curtains to watch the event unfold.

Dean had walked out to the Impala and appeared nervous, leaning to look into the open window where his brother was sitting. Sam was seated in the passenger seat, staring forward with a hidden smile. Castiel tilted his head at Sam's bizarre expression. Why did it seem as though the younger Winchester was about to burst into laughter? Did the situation amuse him? Why did he look so smug?

Castiel continued to watch from a distance as Sam held out his phone to Dean. Dean took the time to observe the screen with wondrous green eyes before speaking. Apparently, Sam had just revealed some devastating news, because after speaking to his brother, Dean fell to kneel by the car. Castiel ached, seeing Dean suddenly so upset. The angel's curiosity and worry eventually got the best of him. Though he knew it was very rude, Castiel began to listen in on their conversation.

“Dammit,” Dean grumbled, still looking toward the ground, “What did you hear?”

“Just Cas talking,” Sam replied.

From the window, Castiel watched Dean raise his head and slowly look up to meet his brother's stare.

“That's it?” he prompted, sounding hopeful.

“Yeah,” Sam replied with a nod, “... and something about heat burning in your soul whenever Cas is around, but other than that -”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean groaned, clutching his own stomach in disgust.

A burst of shock flew through Castiel as he realized that Sam had overheard Dean and Cas's private words from the night before. The angel watched Sam begin to laugh in the Impala, even though Dean appeared to be in pain on the outside. Castiel felt the urge to intervene, but restrained himself as Sam began to speak.

“I didn't hear anything else, I swear,” Sam explained, “I hung up as soon as I heard Cas ask if he could touch you inappropriately.”

“You're laughing,” Dean stated in shock.

“Well, yeah,” Sam replied, “I was getting so sick of watching you two bang each other with your eyes whenever Cas appeared. It's about time you two got it out of your system. The sexual tension was killing me.”

Although Sam's words were comforting and playful, it didn't seem to ease his brother's distress. Castiel didn't like seeing the pain in Dean's face; such shame and discomfort. No longer able to hold back, Castiel made his way to the motel door nearby. He wanted to offer Dean the option of returning to the safety of their motel room. The angel carefully opened the door and peeked out to see the bright light of day. Dean looked up from the ground, his eyes instantly rid of fear.

“Is... Is everything okay?” Castiel asked, staring down at his favorite human.

Sam seemed to be forcing himself to look anywhere but at Castiel; leting his eyes flicker all over the inside of the Impala. Dean, on the other hand, couldn't look anywhere but at Cas. The man slowly rose to his feet in the parking lot with his eyes fixed on the angel's face.

“Y – yeah,” Dean replied, “Just gimme a minute.”

Cas nodded politely. Perhaps Dean wished to remedy the situation on his own. Wanting to give him the space he needed, Castiel backed up and gently pulled the door closed. He made his way to stand by the bed to wait on Dean's return.

Although at first Castiel had been worried about Sam – or anyone – finding out that he had shared intercourse with Dean, Sam's reaction honestly put him at ease. The younger Winchester had appeared strangely relieved to hear about Dean and Castiel's union. It gave Cas an odd sense of comfort to know that Sam was so accepting of their private relationship. Especially for Dean's sake...

The door knob suddenly rattled and Castiel looked up at once. He watched Dean reenter the room and noticed a new smile on his face. A peaceful calm had returned to his features. The angel swallowed harshly as he made his way forward to meet the grinning man.

“Sam knows?” Castiel asked, wondering about Dean's opinion.

Dean's smile remained as he pulled Castiel close. A shiver raced up the angel's back at the feeling of Dean's arms sliding around him and inching up his spine. Their chests met, forcing their hearts to beat against each other. Castiel adored the sensations that rippled through his vessel at Dean's touch.

“Yes,” he answered, “but it's okay.”

Cas nodded back, meeting Dean's eyes. The angel stared into the lush green hues before him, becoming comfortably tangled in Dean's stare. Castiel savored the moment, feeling the warm sensation of love reverberate in his chest. While they held each other and stared so longingly, Cas could see emotion beginning to mount in Dean's face.

“Cas,” Dean whispered, his deep voice soft against the silence.

“Yes?” Castiel replied, holding tightly to the man's arms.

“I love you,” Dean repeated, appearing as though the words gave him peace.

The angel smiled thoughtfully before leaning forward to press his open mouth to Dean's. Kissing Dean made an abundance of emotion course through Castiel's vessel. The angel was no longer was he lost; no longer forced to wander aimlessly in his own existence. Dean had given Castiel something that he would have never found on his own. A purpose filled with _love_.

With Dean, Castiel felt complete at last.

“I love you, too, Dean,” the angel whispered with honesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. ;) I've always adored the thought of Castiel finding out that his soul purpose is to be with Dean. (I mean, why else would Chuck keep bringing him back? He ships it. That's why.) ;) I really hope that you guys enjoyed Cas's POV of this story just as much as Dean's. And if you haven't read Dean's POV yet, I highly suggest you do; if only just to hear Sam's funny remarks. ;D Thank you all so so so much for all your support though the revising of these fics! You guys are the best! :D
> 
> Btw, there are a few more projects that I will be working on for this site, including a small oneshot that I will be posting tomorrow. I hope that you guys will continue to enjoy all the stories! Thank you so much for all of your awesome comments and kudos. I love you all! :D Thanks again. <3


End file.
